broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Carmen Descant
|Mane = |Coat = |Voice = Pandora Rita Moreno Rb07vDcEv04 (as The Mare In Red) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Carmen Roni Philomela Descant (full name), Cari, Ms. Hypnotizer |Relatives = Maya Descant (future daughter) |image1 = Carmen.png |image4 = Carmen EqG Form.jpg |image2 = Nerd Carmen Fixed.png |Cutie Mark = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = |Misc 2 Title = |Misc 2 Text = |image3 = Mare in Red.png |tab3title = Costume |caption3 = Carmen Descant as Mare In Red |caption4 = Carmen Descant's human counterpart |caption1 = Carmen Descant |caption2 = Carmen Descant as a unicorn filly |image2width = 150px|image4width = 110px}}Carmen Descant, also known as Mare In Red, is a female unicorn pony who transforms into a Pegasus and gains the ability to hypnotize due to the effects of the Hypno Potion. She is a high-ranking member of Lord Andros' army and one of Lord Andros' elite guards. She is also Bolt Strike's girlfriend. Development and design Carmen Descant was inspired by the characters Nastasia from Super Paper Mario and Carmen Sandiego from the series of the same name. Her color scheme is based on that of America's national flag. She shares Rarity and Octavia Melody's eye design. Her alias "Mare In Red" is a pun on "The Lady in Red", one of Carmen Sandiego's nicknames. History 'Background' Carmen Descant was bullied as a filly and called a "blank flank" at her school for not having her cutie mark. Eventually, Carmen started to sing songs, as she loved singing. After being cheered for her voice while singing in front of a crowd, Carmen earned her cutie mark. 'Finding the Hypno Potion' At one point, while Zecora was away, Carmen visited Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest and found an unfinished magical potion called the Hypno Potion. Curious, Carmen drank the potion, granting her the ability to hypnotize, but losing her unicorn horn as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, Carmen drank a random potion she found, but gained Pegasus wings instead. Afterward, Carmen left before Zecora returned home. 'Meeting Lord Andros' Some time later, Carmen was spotted testing her newfound hypnotic powers on some animals in the Everfree Forest by Lord Andros. After witnessing her ability to mind control, Andros offered her a chance to join him. Liking his intentions and wanting to put her hypnosis to better use, Carmen eagerly accepted. 'Becoming the Mare In Red' After gaining an interest in stealing, Carmen decided to become a thief and started wearing a red and gray colored costume, resembling that of Mare Do Well and Radiance, calling herself the "Mare In Red". 'Present' Carmen Descant lives in a cottage in the Everfree Forest, close to the Everfree Castle, alongside her pet Ayah. While working for Lord Andros, Carmen will sometimes use her hypnosis to brainwash other creatures and ponies into serving him. She will also travel to various places in Equestria as the Mare In Red in order to steal valuable items and perform some entertainment for Andros and her fellow members with her talent in singing. Later, Carmen is eventually chosen as one of Lord Andros' elite guards. During the events of the Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Part 2, while Andros is away, Carmen is given the command of his army until he returns. When Lord Tirek and Discord shows up at the Everfree Castle, Carmen is among the members of Lord Andros' army attempting to stop them, but she ends up having her magic stolen. After Tirek's defeat, her magic is returned to her by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Personality Carmen Descant is cruel, arrogant, punctual, manipulative, and will do almost anything to get what she wants. She rarely talks about her past and is described as "mysterious" by others. Carmen generally don't want others to know her true nature, like Bolt Strike, thus she will sometimes change her attitude. She also has some sense for fashion. When acting as Lord Andros' right-hand mare, Carmen will behave more like a leader to make a good impression of herself. Skills 'Magic' After drinking the Hypno Potion, Carmen Descant gained the ability to put others into hypnotic trances and bring them under her control by projecting beams of magic from her eyes onto them, causing the affected victims' eyes to turn pale blue. As a unicorn, Carmen can perform magic. After becoming a Pegasus, she is able to walk on clouds and capable of flight. 'Miscellaneous' *'Singing:' Carmen has a talent for singing, which she has maintained from her time as a filly. *'Hiding:' She is shown to be good in hiding, thus most ponies are unable to find her. *'Planner: '''Carmen is capable of thinking up great plans. *'Thievery:' Carmen is a talented thief and will try various ways as the Mare In Red to steal any items of her interest. *'Leadership:' She possess exceptional leadership skills. *'Voice change:' Carmen is skilled at imitating some pony's voice and change her own. 'Weaknesses' Her brainwashing can be resisted and broken if anyone possesses a strong mind and using a memory spell. In addition, her hypnosis can also be repelled by protection magic. However, Carmen's hypnosis has its limitations, as she is only able to hypnotize a certain amount of individuals at once and requires a lot of concentration and effort to do so. She is also unable to hypnotize others if their eyes are closed or covered. Relationships 'Lord Andros Carmen is a loyal follower of Lord Andros and highly respects him as her boss. On some occasions, Carmen will act as his right-hand mare. Andros is shown to trust Carmen, as he sometimes leaves her in charge of his army while he is away. C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns As one of Lord Andros' elite guards, she is a well wanted pony and creates a lot of trouble for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns as the Mare In Red. Princess Celestia Much like her boss, Carmen is shown to not like Princess Celestia and the other princesses. As the Mare In Red, Carmen will enjoy causing trouble for the royal guards in Canterlot. Claire At first, Carmen did not get along with Claire, but while on a mission together, Claire and Carmen starts to befriend each other. Afterward, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also teaches Claire how to become a better flier. Maya Descant' Carmen was shown to not get along well with her daughter Maya Descant sometimes, as Maya was uninterested in becoming the ''new Mare In Red. However, Carmen eventually convinced her that it would be fun and nothing would go wrong as long as she didn't get caught, thus Maya agreed to continue as the Mare In Red under her mother's training. Quotes : "The ''Mare In Red is more than a mere tale! It is a living legacy!''" :— Carmen Descant Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' army Category:PandoraStar411 Category:WIP